


Moral Support

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy loves to people watch, and she hates seeing people being bothered. Darcy to the rescue!





	

Darcy was a people-watcher. She was really good at it, to be honest. Reading body language, tone, expression. It was why she had gone into political science, although that seemed like a lifetime ago.

Parties like this were always a good place to people watch. It was one of Jane’s big Science conferences, and of course there was a mixer so the scientists could network, and bicker, and get laid or whatever else they did at these types of things.

One dark-haired man kept drawing her eye. He looked vaguely familiar and no one would leave him alone, so he must have been a Name in the science community. He was getting increasingly agitated, though, despite the smile on his face. There was something about him that struck her as very  _ lonely _ , but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

Darcy took a quick look around the room. There was Jane, deep in conversation with Erik and someone else who looked vaguely familiar, but they all looked content to be there.

She took another drink from her wine glass before setting it on the white linen tablecloth and getting to her feet. She walked over to the agitated man and rested her hand on his arm.

He looked at her, dark eyes guarded. She gave him her best warm smile. “There you are.”

She could practically see the decision going on behind his eyes. It took only a second, though, and then he gave a smile that matched her own, his hand sliding into the small of her back. “Hey, honey.”

Her fingers slipping up the back of his smooth suit to rest on his shoulder. “I’m sorry to pull you away, but I need you for a second.”

“Of course.” The lines of tension around his eyes eased just a little. He glanced at the people who had gathered around him, then let her lead him away. As soon as they were out of earshot, he ducked down to put his mouth a little closer to her ear and murmured, “Please tell me you have an exit plan, because it’s just going to happen again.”

“Yeah.” She led him around to the back elevators that would be less busy and pressed the button to take them up. She rested her head against his shoulder, eyes trained on the steel doors as they waited.

Soon enough the elevator came to a stop in front of them, and the stepped in onto the firm carpet inside. “Wait-!” she heard someone from outside call, and Darcy quickly pushed the button for a random floor. The doors whisked shut just as a hopeful-looking person came into view.

Darcy stepped away from the man, going to stand on her own side of the elevator. “Do you have a room here?”

“Yeah.” There was a guarded tone to his voice now.

“I don’t know if you want to spend the rest of the night there, but you looked pretty desperate to get away. I’m sure you could find something to watch on TV or something.” She glanced over at him.

“By... myself?” Complete incredulity.

“Yes?” She smiled a little in disbelief as she turned to look up at him. He was a good bit taller than her, especially since she was wearing flats. “I don’t know you, dude. It’s just hard to watch someone else suffer. You don’t have to, you can go back down there and be swamped by people for the rest of the night.” She shrugged. “Doesn’t matter to me.”

He stared at her for a moment like he was studying her. His lips twitched into a small smile. “Tony,” he said after a second, offering her his hand.

“Darcy.” She took it and they shook. When she went to pull her hand back, he turned it to bring it up to his lips.

She shook her head, but her smile grew.

“You should at least come in for a drink to thank you.” When she hesitated, he gestured to the subtle camera in the corner of the elevator. “Someone’s seen us together.”

That was a good point. And he was pretty fucking hot if she was going to be honest. A bit older, but hot. “Okay. One drink.” Jane wouldn’t miss her for that long.

One corner of his mouth curled up into a smirk. Still holding her eyes, he leaned over and pressed a button for a significantly higher floor than she had. Significantly higher. Like, the top floor. He must be a science Name if he was up there.

Darcy shifted her feet as the elevator came to a stop at the floor she’d pressed. No one was waiting to get on, so after a bit the doors whisked shut again, and the elevator continued to go up. 

She turned her attention back to Tony. “Some people come to these things and all they want to do is talk about the Science. Some people come to these things and it’s the last fucking thing they want to talk about because they’re going to be doing nothing  _ but _ talking about it for the next few days. Which are you?”

“There are definitely things I’d rather be talking about. Like you, for instance.” His eyes moved over her. “You seem familiar, and that’s not just a line.”

She nodded. “You do too. I was at Culver for a bit, but I’ve been out of the country for a while, too.”

He looked at her for another long moment, then shook his head. “That’s not it. I’m sure I’ll figure it out. I’m good with puzzles.”

His suite was huge. She’d thought the room she was sharing with Jane was nice, but this was on a completely different level. There was a full kitchen with a living room leading off it, and Darcy went through to sit down on one of the couches. It was a little too firm, but it wasn’t bad.

Tony stopped in the kitchen, taking off his suit jacket and slinging it over one of the counters. “What would you like?’

She looked over at him for a moment. “Surprise me.” She let her eyes drift out over the view through the floor-to ceiling as he moved around the kitchen. It was a  _ really _ nice view.

In just a couple of minutes he came into the living room carrying two glasses. He handed one to her, and Darcy took it, eyebrows slightly raised.

She brought it to her lips for an experimental sip. “This is pretty good. Thanks.”

He settled down on the couch next to her. Not quite in her personal space, but there was a lot of room on his other side. “Mmhmm. So, tell me about Darcy.”

She shrugged. “I’m a perpetual intern for my best friend. I’ve traveled entirely too much in the name of science when this isn’t even my field.” She took another drink and shook her head. “But, travel the world, hang out with my best friend while she makes history. Could be way worse. What about you?” She looked over at him, tilting her head slightly to the side. “What do you do that has nothing to do with science?”

“Make history.” From the seriousness of his tone meant it literally, too. Then again, that was the kind of conference it was.

They chatted for awhile as they sipped their drinks, just about everything and nothing. He had definite opinions on technology, and he seemed to take it as a personal challenge when she said she preferred Android to iPhone.

He set his drink on the coffee table before leaning back against the back of the couch. He tilted his hips up and fished in his pants pocket, coming out with a sleek black phone. He scooted over until he was right next to her, handing her the thing.

She took it, eyebrows faintly raised. “That’s not an iPhone.”

“Of course not.” He sounded almost personally offended. He draped his arm along the back of the couch behind her as he unlocked it. “This makes those things look like Playskool toys.”

She poked at it for a second. It was shiny and seemed to be reasonably fast. “I’ll take your word for it.” She handed it back with a shrug.

He took it, his eyes on hers for a long moment before he set it on the table beside his drink. “Guess I’ll have to convince you.” He leaned into her, his hand braced on the arm of the couch behind her.

She caught the front of his shirt in her fingers as his lips closed over hers. He licked into her mouth almost right away, his tongue dipping and darting with hers. “What are you doing?” she asked when his lips slipped away, moving down the curve of her neck.

“Convincing you.” He pulled away for a second, long enough to search out her eyes. “You really have no idea who I am, do you?”

Her eyes widened a little. “I’m assuming you’re some kind of big science guy, but…” She shook her head. “Sorry.”

He stared at her for a second before he leaned into her again. His lips caught at the corner of her jaw.

She ended up on her back on the couch with Tony on top of her, his mouth exploring the skin left bare by the v-neck of her short-sleeved black dress. Warmth tingled through her from the heat of his mouth. 

Darcy’s phone rang. She tried to ignore it, but the first time it went through to voicemail, it immediately started ringing again.

She pushed on Tony’s shoulders. “I really need to get that. It’s probably Jane, and if I don’t answer she’s going to send someone to look for me.” Someone, meaning Thor. And while she really wanted nothing more than to stay here and make out with Tony, Thor showing up might put a bit of a cramp in that.

He reached past her to the end table and grabbed her phone from where she’d set it during the whole phone discussion. He handed it to her, and then his mouth descended over her collarbone again. Only this time his hand was slowly making its way up her thigh. Apparently he wasn’t going to stop?

She answered the phone and held it to her ear. No, Tony was definitely not stopping. “Hey.”

“Where are you?” Jane asked. She sure sounded worried. From the background noise, she was still in the mixer-thing. “Are you okay?”

“I’m good.” Darcy paused, stifling the soft noise she wanted to make when Tony’s teeth caught over her skin. “Do you need moral support? ‘Cause I’m kinda having my own morals supported right now.”

“No, I’m fine.” Jane sounded a lot less worried.

Tony hitched her leg up around his hip as he pushed the neck of her dress a little lower with his chin.

“Just be careful.”

“The carefullest,” Darcy replied, then hung up her phone. “Seriously?” She set the phone behind her on the end table.

He lifted his head to look at her, then shifted up a bit. “I could’ve done this.” He rolled his hips into her, and the hard ridge at the front of his trousers caught directly over her clit. It felt pretty good, even through all their clothing.

Her breath caught, her teeth closing around her lower lip. “Okay, but do that again.”

He rocked into her again. She tightened her leg around him, her eyes falling shut as a jolt of sensation spiraled through her.

“Why don’t we…” Tony tugged on one of her sleeves. “Get this off.”

“Yeah. Only if all that comes off, too.” She gestured at his shirt

He got off of her to sit on the other cushion. His fingers went to his buttons. She extracted her legs from around him and got to her feet, turning her back. “Unzip me?”

“Absolutely. Just… Give me a second.” She heard him pulling off his clothes, but it was only a few seconds before he got to his feet behind her. His fingertips lingered on her waist as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the juncture where her neck met her shoulder.

“I need you to do something for me, Darcy.” He stepped away just enough that his fingers could close around her zipper. He tugged it down slowly. The tip of his thumb brushed against her skin all the way down, sending a tingle through her that made her shiver.

“What’s that?” Her voice had gone a little husky.

“We get this off, and then whatever  _ delectable  _ lingerie you have on underneath, and then I want you to take my hand…”

A sigh slipped out as he found a spot at the base of her spine that sent another shiver through her. “Then what?”

“Then you’re going to show me exactly how to touch you.” He leaned in to kiss her again in just the same spot.

A rush of warmth spread through her body at his low words, her belly giving a hot twist. “I think I can do that.”

Her dress fell to pool on the floor around her feet, followed quickly by her bra and the scrap of satiny underwear she had on. Tony was naked too, she could feel his chest under her shoulders as he stepped into her, the rigid warmth of his cock against her ass.

Tony reached one hand around in front of her, the other settling on her waist. “Show me.”

She took his hand, her palm pressed over the back of it, and brought it up in front of her face. She had to bend his fingers a little bit, but then she drew the first two deep into her mouth.

“Fuck, Darcy.” His lips moved over the side of her neck, probably leaving marks. She didn’t care.

She let her tongue swirl around his fingers, sucking on them exactly the same way she would with his cock, given half the chance. And then she pulled them free.

She let his hand move down her body, down between her breasts, down until she was pushing those same fingers between her heated lower lips. “Like this.” Her breath caught on a gasp as she circled them firmly over her eager clit.

He made a noise that vibrated out along her skin. His mouth fell still for a second before she felt the edge of his teeth.

“Or…” She pushed his hand back through her slick heat. “Oh  _ fuck _ .” The stretch felt absolutely incredible as she pushed his fingers up into her cunt. “You do this while I play with my clit.”

He moved forward a little, pushing up into her as deep as he could from that angle. “Slow?” He barely pulled away enough to ask before his mouth was on her again.

“Fast.” Darcy barely got her whisper out before he was fucking up into her, hard and fast. “God, just like that.”

She let her own digits slide back up to her clit, circling in time to each quick thrust. It wasn’t long before she was rocking into him, her pleasure coiling in tight at the base of her spine.

She came with a long sigh, her muscles tensing and then falling slack as she relaxed back against him.

He slipped his fingers free. “Bend over for me?”

She bent forward, bracing her hands against the top of the coffee table. “Like this?”

“I’m going to remember this sight for a while. Yeah, just like that.” His hold shifted to her hip, and she felt the head of his cock nudge against her. He snapped his hips into her, driving forward in one quick thrust that had her crying out. “God, that’s good.”

She took a deep breath. “Well, don’t stop.”

He gripped her hips, holding her steady while he fucked her hard. She pushed back against the coffee table to meet each deep thrust, her breasts swaying back and forth.

His hand dropped down in front of her, two fingers circling over her clit just the way she’d shown him.

“God, Tony, just like that.” Darcy could feel her body pulling tight again. 

“Yeah?”

“Oh fuck, please!”

He kept up the same steady tempo until she was clenching around him, warmth spreading out through her. As good as her first orgasm had been, this one was better now that she had something to clamp down on.

He slowed, and it was only another couple dozen more strokes until he fell still, his cock pulsing deep inside her.

Tony slipped free, and she felt the warmth of his lips in the place in her lower back that sent tingles through her. “What did you call it? Giving you moral support?”

“Mm.” He was tugging her back, and she let him pull her down to sit on his thighs. “My morals were definitely supported. Maybe Jane’ll get her morals supported too.” She turned to the side enough to snuggle down and rest her head against his shoulder. This was really nice, probably nicer than cuddling with some random dude should have been, no matter how good the sex was.

“Jane… Foster?” He shifted over so he could look down his nose at her. “You’re Thor’s Darcy? No wonder you look familiar.”

She sat straight up and looked at him, narrowing her eyes. She was taller than him like this. “Tony…” Thor had talked about a Tony before, and she’d definitely seen one on TV. Everything clicked into place. “Wait. I just fucked Tony Stark?” She wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about that.

“I am  _ really _ good at moral support.” He reached around her, his other hand on her waist to hold her in place, and grabbed his drink. He saluted her with it before bringing it to his lips.

“Yeah. No argument here.” When he pulled the glass away from his mouth, she took it from him and helped herself. He gave her a slightly bemused look, but he didn’t seem to mind.


End file.
